Rainy Night
by jeslyneyunita
Summary: Jung Junsu dan Park Yoochun; yeoja manis, polos, yang tidak pernah berharap macam2 dalam hidupnya, dipertemukan dengan pria dewasa yang kadang masih kekanak-kanakan. Di usia 26 tahun, baru kali ini Yoochun harus merasakan perjuangan dalam hidup untuk membayar apa yang ia lakukan sebelumnya, dan juga untuk mendapatkan cintanya. - TVXQ fanfiction, genderswitch for Jaejoong dan Junsu
1. Rainy Night prologue-1

_**Anouncement**_

Halo semua, kembali lagi dengan author disini. Pertama-tama, saya mau minta maaf, maaf maaf maaf banget sebelumnya. Karena sekarang baru bisa update ff lagi dan bukannya menyelesaikan Kiss The Baby Sky, malah buat cerita baru lagi. Maaf saya gak nepatin janji yang mestinya update kembali 1-2 bulan lalu karenaaa, 1 dan 2 hal berjalan berbeda dengan dugaan saya, hehe. Di Jakarta, selama liburan, author gak bisa ngetik sama sekali (udah coba tapi gak enak kalau gak didepan laptop, alhasil jadi gak produktif sama sekali), lalu kembalinya ke universitas juga telat karna satu dan dua masalah (lagi), dan karna ini adalah term terakhir tahun pertama kuliah, sampai sekarang saya masih disibukkan dengan pelajaran, exam, dan hal-hal lain. Final exam akan selesai sekitar 2 minggu lagi, baru saya akan libur 3 bulan. Nah ini malah curhat, hehe. Intinya, author minta maaf banget gak sempet update selama kurun waktu ini.

Lalu, saya kembali juga bukan dengan cerita proper, baru kembali dengan prologue cerita baru. Kenapa cerita baru? Pertama, saya belum bisa membuat cerita full lagi karna nulis itu makan waktu, sedangkan belajar dan hal lainnya gak bisa ditunda untuk sekarang, hehe. Kedua, jujur author juga lagi mentok dengan kelanjutan cerita Kiss The Baby Sky (oke ini salah saya yang tidak ada persiapan panjang, hahah) jadii demi kelanjutan cerita yang lebih baik dan tidak mengecewakan, author memutuskan untuk gak lanjut dulu sampai ujian kelar (sampai ketemu ide yang clear). Lalu, ini cerita apa? Cerita ini adalah salah satu cerita yang udah ada dikepala author sejak lama (bersama cerita lainnya), dan author juga udah ada endingnya, (supaya gak ngulang kesalahan di Kiss The Baby Sky), nah tadinya author belum niat publish ff ini (nulis aja belum) sebelum Kiss The Baby Sky selesai. Tapi tiba2 karna beberapa malam gak bisa tidur (curhat lagi) jadilah nulis cut-cut cerita ini, dan akhirnya saya putuskan ini untuk menjadi prologue! Hehe

Author tau dan pasti akan tuntasin ff Kiss The Baby Sky asap, selain itu ada juga masih hutang ff 1 yang storyline nya adalah ide seorang reader, dan terakhir ff ini, jadi tiga. Nah, berhubung habis ini author libur panjang gak ada kerjaan, janji deh secepatnya author kerjain satu-satu.

Saya gak tau masih ada yang baca ff saya atau enggak, hahaha tapi yasudahlah saya putuskan untuk tetap lanjut daripada mengecewakan beberapa pembaca. So, yah itu, author belum bisa update banyak, mungkin akan aada upcoming prologue lagi (bukan prologue sih tapi potong-potongan cerita) tapi yang jelas tidak aka nada cerita by part sampai 13 Juni nanti (iya itu tanggal ujian terakhir, uyeay! Hahahha)

Anyway, ya itu aja sih, maaf lagi announcement nya kepanjangan, lebih panjang dari ceritanya hehe. Terima Kasih buat semua pembaca, suka atau gak suka, saya selalu terbuka untuk feedback, kritik dan saran di comment. Thank you buat kalian semua yang membuat saya tetap akan lanjut menulis! Have a good day ppl!

Ps: ff ini judulnya Rainy Night, upcoming ff yang adalah request seorang leader nanti judulnya "Song For You", dan nanti akan namatin Kiss The Baby Sky, oke? Adios!

_**Best regards,**_

_**JeslyneYunita**_

"My heart's drawn to you

One love I cherished

Deep inside my mind

A know im not the one for you

Anothe day has gone

And I know I cant stop loving you

And I have to let you go" - Too Love - Xia Junsu

"Changmin ssi"

"Ne"

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar"

"Ne ada apa"

"Kau tau kan Kalau junsu itu tunanganku, tolong berhenti mendekatinya mulai dari sekarang"

"Kami hanya teman dekat"

"Ne aku tau Kalau kalian teman, tapi aku juga tau Kalau kau menyukainya"

"Selama Junsu tidak menolak perhatianku, aku tidak akan berhenti mendekatinya"

"Ya sudah kubilang junsu itu millikku, dia tunanganku, calon istriku"

"Selama gadis yang kusayangi belum bet status istri orang lain, aku tidak akan berhenti"

"Ya jadi kau ingin aku untuk menikahi junsu secepatnya? Kuperingatkan sekali lagi Shim Changmin, junsu itu milikku, milikku seorang"

"Junsu memang tunanganmu, tapi dia belum menyayangimu kan? Perjodohan kalian hanya diatur! Kalau Junsu menyukaiku, aku tidak akan segan2 menariknya kepelukanku sekarang juga. Aku tidak perduli ataupun takut dengan statusmu dan aku bukan tipe orang yang takut dan akan tunduk dengan ucapanmu park yoochun. Bersikaplah seperti laki2, buktikan Kalau junsu juga menyukaimu dan adalah sepenuhnya milikmu, baru aku bisa mundur. Ingat itu. Permisi" Changmin mellenggang pergi

"Yaaa Shim Chang min! Kuterima tantanganmu, akan kubuktikan Kalau junsu adalah sepenuhnya milikku!"


	2. rainy night prologue-2

_**Writer's note**_

Untuk menjawab comment **airaa**: saya masih TVXQ5 fans, dan juga homin ataupun jyj fans. Tapi dalam fanfiction, author masih take all 5 members into account as tvxq sampai skrg. Jadi di semua ff saya kalau ada nama TVXQ/DBSK itu masih dengan 5 member, gak ada JYJ atau Homin (berbeda dgn as a real life fan ya) Mohon dihargai keputusan author. Thanks for the understanding dan thanks for visiting!

_Oh ya, author juga jadi gak enak langsung banyak yang baca gini (beneran atau ke geer-an? Hahahah) anyway saya seneng kalau banyak yang baca, semoga suka, buat yang nunggu mohon maaf, semoga saya bica update lg asap yaa. Thanks for visiting semuanyaaa! Have a good day _

"You're always looking at far places

You always pretend not to know my heart

Though my slow footsteps chase after you

I keep getting scared that you'll get two steps farther" - I love you - Xia Junsu

_**Park Hyatt Hotel, Tokyo**_

Yoochun membulak balikan badannya yang tergeletak di ranjang sedikit gelisah. Sudah lebih dari 30 menit ia mencoba terlelap, tapi tak bisa juga. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar yang tinggi dan indah. Hmmm begitu indahnya hari ini! Pikir yoochun. Seharian bersama Junsu, city tour, hunting foto, menikmati kota Tokyo di musim semi. Senyum lebar tergurat di wajah Yoochun sambil pria ini masih memejamkan mata.

Yoochun berbalik kesamping kiri, tumpukan bantal putih menghalangi pandangannya. Senyum manis kembali tersimpul di wajah park yoochun. Dengan sangat perlahan di tengah kesunyian ia membuka selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya, lalu dengan sangat perlahan lagi, menggeser tubuhnya ke sebelah kiri sedikit, naik dan bertumpu di tumpukan batal yang adalah pembatas antara dirinya dengan orang disebelahnya ini lalu memandangi sosok wanita yang sedang terlelap dibawahnya

Junsu sedang tertidur pulas sambil memeluk guling, tubuhnya tertutup selimut tebal hingga leher, ac kamar mereka memang menjadi semakin dingin malam itu. Junsu pasti capek sekali hari ini. Pikir yoochun sambil masih memandangi wajah dibawahnya. Makin dilihat, yoochun semakin terbuai dalam pikirannya. Ingin dibelainya wajah gadis ini, tapi ia tak mau membuat Junsu terbangun. Perlahan tapi pasti, pelan-pelan wajah Yoochun semakin mendekat. Tubuhnya masih bertumpu di tumpukan bantal tersebut. Untung juga ada pembatas ini! Jadi aku tidak menimpa Junsu tanpa harus menahan, kekeke pikir pria jangkung ini.

Semenit kemudian Yoochun masih setia diposisinya tadi, perlahan batang hidungnya semakin mendekat dengan batang hidung Junsu. Jarak diantara wajah mereka sangatlah dekat, hingga Yoochun bisa mendengar dan merasakan nafas junsu yang teratur tepat dipipinya di tengah kesunyian kamar itu. Dengan sangat perlahan Yoochun semakin maju, lalu dipertemukalah kedua batang hidung mereka dengan sangat perlahan, digerakannya dengan lembut beberapa kali batang hidung itu, yang lalu dengan sukses membuat wajah pria ini memerah padam. Yoochun mengikuti instingnya, ia miringkan wajahnya, mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir yang tak bergerak tersebut, lalu menggulum nya lembut. Sangat lembut.

Baru kali ini Yoochun bisa sedekat ini dengan Junsu. Walau ini adalah malam kedua mereka bermalam bersama. Selain pegangan tangan, rangkulan pundak dan pinggang dan kecupan di kening, baru kali ini yoochun bisa sedekat ini dengan tunangannya sendiri.

Baru beberapa detik mata Yoochun tertutup sambil mencium bibir tersebut. Tiba-tiba dengan pelan bibir Junsu bergerak sedikit yang tentu saja membuat yoochun sangatlah kaget dan langsung mengangkat kembali tubuhnya

"Eeurghhh" gumam junsu perlahan dalam lelap lalu membalikan tubuhnya kekiri sambil msih memeluk guling

Fiuhhh untung hanya sedikit mengingau. Pikir Yoochun lega lalu tersenyum kembali memandangi wajah polos Junsu. Ia merapikan dan merapatkan kembali selimut Junsu dan bersiap merapikan bantal pembatas itu. "Goodnight Jung Junsuku, aku mencintaimu baby" ucap yoochun lalu mencium sekilas pipi kanan junsu yang menyembul dengan posisi tidurnya yang miring

"Jung junsu, kau hanya milikku" pikir yoochun lagi sambil tertawa-tawa kecil sendiri dibalik selimutnya

Barulah setelahnya, yoochun bisa terlelap malam itu


	3. rainy night prologue-3

Review's reply to _**summer cassie**_ hahaha iya author lagi ketagihan dengan nama Jung Junsu XD makasih reviewnya!

Prologue 4

"Like my tangled up hair, the inside of my heart is becoming a mess

These days, living doesn't really seem like living

I just miss you

I don't know what was so great or hard about love and a girl like you

What to do with these sad memories that I keep thinking of or this sleepless night" -I dont like love - Xia Junsu

Suatu sore dirumah keluarga Jung

Junsu dan Yoochun berdiri berdampingan di depan pintu masuk rumah Jung Yunho dalam diam. Angin malam yang semakin larut terasa di kulit mereka. Tak lama, sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang dikendarai pelayan rumah Junsu tiba dihadapan mereka.

"Silahkan Tuan" pelayan itu memberi hormat kepada Junsu dan Yoochun sebelum berlalu.

"Ne, terima kasih ahjussi" balas Yoochun. Junsu pun tersenyum dan membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Yoochun pun mengambil beberapa langkah kedepan, mendekat ke mobilnya, diikuti Junsu dari belakang

"Aku pulang ya Junsu, selamat malam" ucap Yoochun lalu mengecup kening Junsu sekilas

"Ne, hati-hati" ucap Junsu kecil. Tidak banyak senyum terlihat dibibir gadis satu ini. Yoochun pun mengangguk mengerti lalu masuk mengendarai mobilnya. Begitu juga dengan Junsu yang kembali ke ruang tengah rumahnya

"Appaaaa" panggil Junsu ceria menghampiri Yunho dan duduk tepat disebelahnya

"Ne Junsu, Yoochun sudah pulang" Sahut Yunho

"Sudah appa" Junsu menjawab secukupnya. Ayah dan anak juga Jaejoong sang nyonya Jung pun menonton tv bersama-sama sebelum tidur.

Saat iklan tiba Yunho yang memegang remote tv hanya memutar-mutar channel. "Junsu" panggil Yunho

"Ne appa" jawab Junsu

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Yoochun?" gulp. Junsu langsung berpikir mendengar pertanyaan ayah nya

"Mmm baik appa" memang hubungan kami baik2 saja kan, pikir Junsu mencoba tenang

"Hmm baguslah"

"Appa!" ucap Junsu tiba-tiba, membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong langsung melihat kearah putri nya ini

"Ya Junsu?"

"Kenapa sih Yoochun selalu minta untuk menikah denganku secepatnya? Aku tidak ingin terburu-buru appa..." Junsu mengutarakan pikirannya dengan nada yang tidak terlalu senang. Tapi disisi lain yunho malah menganggap nada bicara Junsu seperti orang yang sedang malu-malu

"Hahahah Yoochun itu kan anak tunggal Junsu, kau tau posisinya kan. Mungkin Yoochun sudah diminta kedua orang tuanya untuk segera membawa cucu. Makanya ia ingin kalian untuk segera menikah" jawab Yunho sambi tertawa-tawa

"Appa!" "Yunho!" ucap Junsu dan Jaejoong berbarengan, membuat Yunho tidak mengerti. "Waeee?" gumamnya

"Kan sudah kubilang Yunho, jangan bicarakan tentang cucu terus didepan anak-anakmu. Itu tidak baik!" tegur Jaejoong lalu berpindah duduk kesebelah Junsu

Yunho memandangi kedua anak dan istrinya yang cemberut mendengar jawabannya. Padahal ia kan hanya bercanda sedikit. Hahah

Junsu yang mendengar jawaban ayahnya pun semakin lemas. Ia mengharapkan orang tua nya bisa menyadari hubungan anehnya dengan Yoochun. Tapi nyatanya.. mereka malah berharap jauh sekali. Uh.. Junsu merasa makin sedih setiap kali seperti ini, harus terjebak di hubungan yang diharapkan banyak oleh kedua orang tuanya, tapi kenapa harus dengan seorang Park Yoochun. Pria yang tidak disayanginya.


	4. rainy night prologue-4

_**Author's note**_

Halo lagi semuanya, mau kasih tau, potongan-potongan cerita di prologue (1.2.3.) ini gak berurutan dengan waktu ya. Jadi utk sekarang silahkan kalian tebak-tebak sendiri gimana kira-kira ceritanya. Nanti pas mulai chapters baru author urutin dari awal. Ini baru potongan beberapa momen2 aja.

Oh ya, maaf ya buat yang suka Yunho, ff saya Yunho jadi bapak-bapak melulu. Author mmg suka wajah dewasanya Yunho yang bijak, jadi deh jadiin Yunho ayah melulu hahahha, maafkan ya.

Ditunggu review nya untuk comment dan feedback. Thanks for visiting and following the story. Have a good day people!

_**Prologue 4**_

君がいれば 君とならば  
Kimiga ireba kimito naraba  
If you are by my side, if we are together

僕 は僕でいることができるよ  
Bokuwa bokude irukotoga dekiruyo  
I can be my true self

はしゃぎ過ぎた季節が過ぎて行っても  
Hashagi sugita kisetsuga sugite ittemo  
Even when the playful and carefree days are gone

君は僕のそばにいて  
Kimiha bokuno sobaniite  
Please stay by my side

いつも僕のそばにいて  
Itsumo bokuno sobaniite  
Please always stay by my side - Kimi Ga Ireba - Xia Junsu

_**Departurre Incheon International Airport**_

Park Yoochun berlari kecil menerobos ratusan orang yang berlalu-lalang di airport tersebut. Matanya menerawang kesegala sudut, mencari beberapa sosok orang yang ingin ditemuinya. Airport yang seperti biasa cukup ramai di sore hari tersebut pun membuat pencarian menjadi semakin tidak mudah, tapi ia terus berjalan menyusuri satu gate ke gate lain, nafasnya mulai tersengal-sengal, dan akhirnya, saat sudah tiba di penghujung koridor, dilihatnya sesosok pasangan yang familiar untuknya

"Jung Yunho ahjussi!" panggil Yoochun sambil masih tersengal-sengal, berlari menghampiri pasangan tersebut. Orang yang namanya disebut pun berbalik. Mendapati pria yang bercucuran keringat tersebut tiba dihadapannya

"oh Yoochun-a" sapa Yunho, disebelahnya, Nyonya Jung pun menyapa "Yoochun-a kau tidak apa-apa?" prihatin melihat Yoochun yang tersengal-sengal

"annyonghaseyo ahjussi, ahjumonim" Yoochun menunduk dengan hormat.

"ahjussi, Junsu dimana?" Tanya nya langsung

"Junsu sudah masuk, pesawatnya take off sekitar 20 menit lagi" jawab Yunho

Muka air Yoochun langsung berubah derastis

"ah! Damn!" umpatnya dalam hati saat mendengar jawaban Yunho

"kata Junsu kau ada urusan penting tapi kalian sudah perpisahan kemarin, makanya katanya kau tidak bisa mengantar" ucap Yunho, membaca raut wajah Yoochun

Yoochun yang mendengar pernyataan Yunho pun langsung mengerti situasi sebenarnya "ah iya ahjussi, aku berubah pikiran tadi, tapi ternyata sudah terlambat" jawabnya "maafkan aku"

"ohh begitu, sayang sekali, tapi yasudah lah, yang penting sudah bertemu kemarin kan, kau bisa menelpon nya nanti yoochun-a" hibur Yunho sambil tertawa kecil

Yoochun masih setengah menunduk, mengelap bulir-bulir keringat nya sedikit

"ne ahjussi" jawab Yoochun cepat

Jaejoong hanya mengamati suasana, sedangkan Yunho pun lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak Yoochun perlahan "ya sudah, kau bersama supir? Ayo kita kebawah bersama" ajak Yunho

Mereka bertiga pun menuju tempat parkir bersama lalu berpisah dan pulang ke kediaman masing-masing setelahnya.

Dimobil Yoochun hanya melamun memandangi jalan kembali ke pusat kota. Beberapa kali dihembuskan nafasnya keluar. Langit perlahan-lahan menjadi gelap, persis seperti suasana hatinya saat ini, pikir pria ini. Urghhh bodoh sekali Park Yoochun, baru tau Junsu flight jam segini! Apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk Junsu! Damn! Umpat Yoochun lagi sambil terus cemberut.

Lagu ballad yang terputar di radio membuat perasaannya makin kacau. Junsu pasti sudah take off diatas sana. Pandangannya sekilas diarahkan ke langit luas. Hmmmm. Jung Junsu… gumamnya kecil,

Yoochun perlahan-lahan hanyut kedalam memorinya

_Flashback_

"sorry lama oppa, ayo kita jalan" ucap Junsu saat selesai ke kamar mandi. Deg. Otak Yoochun langsung terpikir sesuatu. Jinhee mana pernah bilang maaf walau harus menunggunya berlama-lama ditoilet.

Yoochun dan Junsu mengeluarkan dompetnya berbarengan dikasir. Yoochun menyodorkan kartunya duluan, tapi langsung ditahan tangan Junsu. "untuk apa oppa?"

Yoochun menjawab dengan wajah bingung "loh, kau mau membeli sepatu ini kan?"

"ne, kan aku yang beli, kenapa kau yang bayar" Junsu langsung menyodorkan credit card nya ke pelayan dengan senyum. Deg. Yoochun langsung teringat momen-momen menemani belanjanya dengan Jinhee, dimana tagihan kartu kreditnya juga lah yg terus bertambah, berbanding lurus dengan jumlah ia masuk ke toko baju atau sepatu dengan wanita ini.

"alright, _Schönen Dank" _ucap Junsu menutup pembicaraan lalu menjauhkan handphone itu dan meletakannya dimeja, lanjut kembali menikmati makan siangnya

"kau bisa bicara bahasa Jerman?" Tanya Yoochun yang duduk dihadapannya

"ne" jawab Junsu singkat karna masih mengunyah

"baru belajar?"

"tidak, aku selesai undergraduate di Jerman, 3 tahun" jawab Junsu sekali lagi tanpa berpaling sedikit pun, tanpa menengok dan melihat ke mata Yoochun sama sekali.

Muka Yoochun langsung memerah mendengarnya.

"Junsu-ssi, kamu kidal?" Tanya Yoochun ditengah makan siang mereka, sekali lagi berhadapan

"ne, oppa juga kan?" jawab Junsu sekali lagi tanpa menatapnya.

Sekali lagi Yoochun menyadari sesuatu. Ia malu, dan marah pada dirinya sendiri. Sudah berapa puluh kali ia makan dengan gadis ini, tapi hal sekecil ini pun tidak pernah diketahuinya Dan kali ini.. ia kecewa dengan wanita ini yang tidak menatap nya sama sekali saat berbicara dengannya.

Junsu dan Yoochun duduk berhadapan di suatu coffee shop di satu sore, sibuk dengan handphone nya masing-masing dalam diam

"ireumi mwoeyo?" telinga Yoochun sayup-sayup menangkap suara halus itu ditengah keramaian café

"Kim Hyera? Hyera-ya myeot sal iyeyo?" suara itu lagi

"ahh yeot seol sal iye yo. Pintar sekali kamu. Sini unni ikatkan tali rambutnya"

Yoochun menengok kali ini, dihadapannya terlihat Junsu yang bermain dan berbincang akrab dengan ibu dan anak dimeja sebelah mereka. Deg. Sekali lagi Yoochun teringat sesuatu. Saat ia jalan dengan Jinhee, saat ada anak kecil di dekat mereka, Yoochun yang sering tersenyum kepada mereka, tidak pernah melihat Jinhee tersenyum kepada anak-anak manis itu. Ia memang sangat tidak suka anak kecil. Berbeda sekali dengan…..

"thank you sudah diantar oppa. Annyong" ucap Junsu saat mobil Yoochun tiba didepan lobby rumah Junsu. Junsu memang jarang tersenyum saat mengucapkannya, tapi sejak awal mereka pergi, tak pernah sekalipun Junsu lupa mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Sedangkan Jinhee…. Hanya bilang terima kasih saat selesai belanja

"sorry lama nunggunya, antriannya panjang sekali!" ucap Junsu setiap kali selesai berbelanja disatu toko. Hari itu memang banyak toko yang sedang sale, alhasil ia belanja banyak dan harus mengantri cukup lama

"iya tak apa, santai saja" balas Yoochun akhirnya setelah toko ketiga, setelah ketiga kalinya Junsu mengucap kalimat yang sama

"kau belanja merk-merk seperti ini? Saat discount pula?" Tanya Yoochun saat Junsu selesai berbelanja di satu butik menengah keatas, tidak murah, tapi untuk wanita sekelas Junsu, memang ini bukan tipenya

"iya untuk baju-baju santai. Memangnya kenapa? Bajunya nyaman dipakai" jawab Junsu sedikit cemberut lalu melenggang jalan duluan

Yoochun pun langsung salah tingkah karna bukan itu yang ia maksdud, tapi ia pun tidak bisa menjelaskan lebih lanjut, dan hanya mengejar Junsu setelahnya. Maksud Yoochun adalah, wanita-wanita lain yang Yoochun kenal yang tidak sekaya Junsu pun sudah tak mau alias gengsi belanja di butik menengah keatas seperti ini. Sedangkan tunangannya satu ini. Sekali lagi, berbeda.

Yoochun keluar dari ruang kerja menuju lantai bawah rumahnya saat mencium wangi makanan yang sangat harum. Tak disangka dilihat 2 wanita sedang mengerjakan tugas masing-masing didapur.

"Junsu juga bantu masak omma?" tanyanya sambil memandangi makanan-makanan seap yang tersaji. Yoochun menengok kearah dapur, berharap Junsu akan melihatnya, merespon ucapannya, tapi sayang, cuma ibunya yang menengok. Junsu melirik pun tidak.

"ah iya,,, Junsu membantu sekali! Aigoo bajumu jadi bau minyak Junsu-ya, aduh jadi membuatmu repot begini" jawab Omma Yoochun

Junsu tertawa kecil menengok ke omma yoochun "tidak apa-apa ahjumonim, tentu saja harus bantu sedikit hehe" jawabnya

"aku akan minta pelayan menyiapkan baju ganti untukmu nanti ya Junsu, kau jadi bau minyak begini karna membantu saya, hahaha, kau juga sangat ahli dalam memasak, pintar sekali Junsu ini" Nyonya Park terus melontarkan pujian

"hahahhaha tidak sama sekali ahjumonim"

Yoochun memandangi Junsu yang sibuk menggoreng beberapa hidangan, bulir-bulir keringat terlihat jelas diwajahnya, terlihat sekali tangan itu seudah sangat cekatan dalam urusan memasak, pikir Yoochun. Padahal Junsu sudah berpakaian rapi hari itu dan hanya datang sebagai tamu. Tapi malah ikut menjadi salah satu koki.

_Flashback ends_

_**LAN – TUES 27/5/14 – 04:36 AM – author ngantuk & harus belajar, hahaha, adios!-**_


	5. rainy night prologue-5

Hallooo, author balik lagi disini. ya Tuhan, baru baca ulang ff kiss the baby sky dari awal kemarin, baru sadar banyaaaak banget typo dan keterbalikan antara yoochun dan changmin. Banyak banget nulis restoran yoochun atau yoochun yang masak. Aigoo, malu banget sama kalian semua! Hahahha. Maaf ya semuanya, maafkan bahasa author yang suka belibet gak jelas juga, maklum baru pertama kali nulis –mau describenya kayak apa, malah ditulisnya dalam bahasa yg ribet. Hahahaah. So, karna author baru selesai ujian ini, langsung saya update kiss the baby sky dan rainy night. Semoga nanti updatenya bisa lancar terus hahahhaah. Thanks utk semua yang baca. Makasihhh

In a place that doesn't have you

I can't linger there any longer

I worry if you love someone else

I will get to hate you so I cry for a long time

I'm in an unknown place

As if it is a different world

Are you in love with a different person?

As if you will be happy even when I'm not here?

No matter what time I'm in

To me it's only you even when everything changes

Even though I'm no there, can you smile like you are now?

Though I live like this, it's as if I'm not living at all - 싫 어 도 – 김 재 중

_**Rumah kediaman Jung Yunho, Jaejoong dan Junsu**_

18:30

tok tok tok

"Tuan" panggil seorang pegawai rumah Yunho melongok ke ruang kerja tuannya, dimana Yunho sedang membaca novel di meja kerja biasanya

"ya?" Tanya Yunho

"anda kedatangan tamu Tuan, Tuan Park Yoochun baru saja tiba" ucap nya

"oh, baiklah, persilahkan masuk dan suruh Yoochun duduk diruang tengah ya" jawab Yunho sambil melepas kaca matanya dan menutup buku tersebut. Menaruhnya kembali ke rak buku yang tersusun rapi, lalu melenggang keluar ruangan nya dengan santai

"oh Yoochuna" panggil Yunho ramah saat menapakkan kaki di anak tangga terakhir. Dari atas dan kejauhan sudah dilihatnya sejak tadi Yoochun duduk terdiam sendiri diruang tengah

"ah Jung Yunho ahjussi. Annyonghaseyo, apa kabar ahjussi?" Yoochun bangun dan langsung membungkuk hormat kepada Yunho

"baik baik, kabar baik, hahah, kau juga apa kabar? Sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu oeh?" Yunho menepuk nepuk pundak pemuda itu dan mempersilahkannya duduk kembali

"baik juga ahjussi, hehe iya sudah lama sekali. Terima kasih sudah mengundangku malam ini ahjussi" jawab Yoochun sopan

"haahha tidak apa. Baru selesai kantor tadi?"

"iya betul, tadi pulang sebentar untuk beberes sebentar lalu langsung kesini" jawab Yoochun sambil tersenyum diikuti anggukan Yunho

"Selamat ahjussi, Junsu sudah lulus master. Anak ahjussi sudah selesai semua pendidikannya, hehe" Yoochun berkata pelan, secara tidak langsung membawa Junsu, sosok yang sangat dirindukannya

"hahahahahahha kau bisa saja yoochun. Ahahah terima kasih terima kasih hahah" Yunho tertawa renyah

"Junsuu, sudah dirumah ahjussi?" Yoochun menengok ke kanan kiri tidak mendapati sosok yang dicarinya tersebut

"ah iya, Junsu sedang bantu masak ommanya. Sebentar lagi juga selesai, sebentar ya, nanti kita makan malam bersama" jawab Yunho diikuti anggukan bahagia dan wajah sumrigah Yoochun.

Junsu junsu junsu! Sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu! Hanya itu yang ada dipikirannya selama 5 hari terakhhir ini. Sejak senin kemarin Yunho ahjussi menelponnya mengabarkan kepulangan Junsu. Ia sudah sangat tak sabar untuk hari Jumat ini datang. Untuk bertemu dengan Junsu nya.

Yoochun dan Yunho asik berbincang akrab diruang tengah hingga akhirnya seorang pelayan rumah datang untuk mengundang mereka ke meja makan. Jaejoong dan Junsu sudah selesai memasak.

"ah baiklah, ayo Yoochun kita ke ruang makan" ucap Yunho bangkit dari duduknya. Diikuti senyum Yoochun lalu mereka segera menuju ruang makan.

Senyum Yoochun langsung mengembang selebar mungkin melihat sesosok wanita dengan pakaian santai, tshirt biasa dan celana training santai, rambut sepundak diikat satu tidak terlalu rapi tapi juga tidak terlalu berantakan, sedang menata piring-piring makanan di meja makan besar itu. Tidak menyadari kedatangan ayah dan seorang tamunya

"Junsuuu" panggil Yunho, diikuti tengokan putrinya "lihat ini siapa yang datang, Yoochun-a, ayo duduk"

Berbeda dengan yang lain, Junsu cengo sedetik melihat pria yang berjalan dibelakang ayahnya ini. Pria yang sudah agak lama tidak ditemuinya. Park Yoochun. Yoochun oppa.

"Junsu, sapa Yoochun dong, masa diam saja" kata Yunho memecah suasana, mengingatkan tata karma kepada putri bungsunya ini

"ah.. iya appa. Annyonghaseyo oppa" Junsu sadar dari cengonya dan langsung menyapa Yoochun, membungkuk sedikit

"ah iya, annyonghaseyo" Yoochun balas membungkuk sedikit juga

"Jaejoong-a, lihat Yoochun sudah datang!" ucap Yunho lagi saat melihat kedatangan istrinya yang baru selesai ganti baju diatas

"oh annyonghaseyo ahjumonim!" Yoochun membungkuk sopan kearah Jaejoong, masih diujung meja

"ohh annyonghaseyo Yoochun-a lama tidak bertemu ne. Apa kabar? Ayo duduk duduk" balas Jaejoong dengan senyum yang berbeda tipis dengan senyum manis Junsu

"baik ahjumonim, ah iya terima kasih" Yoochun pun akhirnya mengambil duduknya dihadapan Yoochun dan Jaejoong yang duduk berdampingan. Bangku disebelahnya masih kosong. Junsu sedang dikamarnya ganti baju sejenak. Ia segera kabur setelah menyapa Yoochun yang perhatiannya dialihkan kedatangan Jaejoong omma.

Yunho Yoochun dan Jaejoong melanjutkan pembicaraan akrab mereka. Sekitar tiga menit kemudian Junsu akhirnya kembali turun

"appa tidak bilang kalau akan ada tamu" ucap Junsu sambil menyendoki nasi ke piring yang tersaji satu persatu

"iyaa. Kan kamu baru pulang Junsu, sedikit perayaan lah, sudah lama Yoochun tidak kesini juga kan. Ne?" jawab Yunho santai

"ne benar ahjussi" Yoochun membalas perkataan Yunho sambil tersenyum lebar

"oppa" Junsu menyodorkan piring yang disendoki nasi olehnya kepada Yoochun, terakhir sebelum ia mengambil nasi untuk diri nya sendiri

"ah, terima kasih Junsu" balas Yoochun ramah sambil menatap kekedua matanya. Tapi Junsu sama sekali tidak melihatnya, ia hanya tersenyum simpul, tersenyum sopan. Yoochun yang sejak tadi memandangi Junsu baru bisa bertatapan sekali dengan gadis ini, saat Junsu pertama kali melihatnya. Setelahnya, Junsu terus menghindari tatapan Yoochun. Dan ini membuat hati Yoochun menciut sedikit. Kecewa, tapi ia tetap tak akan menyerah, pikirnya.

21:30

"terima kasih banyak ahjussi, ahjumonim, makan malamnya. Sudah ngobrol-ngobrol banyak juga, aku senang sekali. Terima kasih" ucap Yoochun sambil membungkuk sedikit diruang tengah rumah keluarga Jung ini. Mereka sudah hendak berpisah, selesai makan malam. Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk sopan. Junsu berdiri disamping Yoochun, hendak mengantarnya ke pintu depan

"oh iya ahjussi, ahjumonim, besok, boleh aku pinjam Junsu sebentar untuk jalan-jalan bersama. Kan sudah cukup lama.. nggg" ucap Yoochun malu-malu sedikit "sudah cukup lama kami tidak bertemu, hehe" Junsu yang tadinya tidak terlalu fokus langsung memandangi Yoochun saat pria ini melontarkan kalimat tersebut. Terlebih lagi, ia kalah cepat dengan reaksi sang appa

"ohh tentu tentu, haish kami mengertilah Yoochun. Tidak perlu segan, sering-sering lah main kesini oeh?" jawab Yunho

Junsu hanya bisa diam melihat ayah nya terlanjut akrab dengan pria ini. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

Di pintu masuk rumah, Junsu dan Yoochun berdiri berdampingan menunggu mobil Yoochun datang. Junsu masih terdiam, entah malas, cuek, capek atau memang sudah tidak perduli, ia juga tidak mengerti. Ia hanya sedang tidak ingin bicara banyak mala mini

"Jung Junsu, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku saat kau akan pergi tahun lalu?" Yoochun membuka percakapan ditengah hening itu

"ahh mian oppa" jawab Junsu singkat dengan sangat pelan. Matanya masih melihat kebawah, menolak menatap mata Yoochun yang memandangi nya. Ia mengaku salah, walaupun sebenarnya tidak juga sih, bela Junsu dalam hatinya. Ia hanya sedang tidak berdebat, biarlah kata mian yang menyelesaikan semuanya

"kau.. masih tunanganku. Kita…" ucap Yoochun yang langsung dipotong Junsu yang menatapnya langsung

"oppa geumanhae. Hentikanlah…" ucap Junsu sambil melirih sekilas

Tapi Yoochun tidak mau mengerti, ia hanya menggelengkan kepala lalu melanjutkan

"kita perlu bicara, kujemput kau besok siang. Istirahatlah, selamat malam Junsu" pas sekali mobil Yoochun tiba. Pria ini langsung berlalu kebelakang kemudi sedan hitamnya lalu berlalu.

Ia tidak mau mendengar alasan Junsu. Sudah cukup ia berbuat bodoh lalu bersabar. 1 tahun bersabar. Sekaranglah saatnya, dan apapun yang terjadi, Yoochun sangat ingin memiliki sesuatu yang ia inginkan. Ia harus memilikinya bagaimanapun caranya, pikir Yoochun lagi. Jung Junsu. Kau harus menjadi milikku Jung Junsu

Author's note: author sudah memasuki tahap liburaan, akan terus update asap. Thanks buat semua yang sudah baca! Have a good day!


	6. rainy night chapter 1

Rainy Night chapter pertama! Seperti yg sudah author kasih tau sblmnya, di masa-masa unproductive kmrn author baru bikin potongan2 cerita (prologue). Mungkin sebagian besar udah ngerti ya ceritanya akan kayak apa hehe. Akan terus coba nulis terus dan update terus mulai sekarang. Thaank youuu untuk semua comment dan supportnya dari kalian yang bikin author lanjut terus. Walopun sebenernya gak PD dan kadang mentok ide dan males nulis hahahah. Anyway, here it is.

RAINY NIGHT CHAPTER 1

The flowers that bloom in spring

And the sandy beaches of summer

An autumn evening

And a sunny spot in winter

However many seasons come and go

Our prayer will transcend even time and space –AsuWaKuruKara-TVXQ-

_Seoul, April 2013_

Sebuah pernikahan mewah digelar di grand ballroom sebuah hotel dengan ribuan tamu undangan malam itu. Putri seorang pejabat dan putra konglomerat Seoul meresmikan jalinan pernikahan mereka malam itu. Pesta eksklusif tersebut dihadiri ratusan keluarga konglomerat lainnya yang adalah kerabat kedua belah pihak keluarga. Gadis-gadis cantik melenggang anggun menikmati malam itu, begitu juga para pria-pria yang tampil rapi dengan jas-jas mewahnya.

Seorang gadis cantik berambut sepundak berdiri anggun ditengah kerumunan beberapa wanita muda lainnya. Rambut hitamnya digerai tertata dengan beberapa jepit dibelakang telinga kirinya. Gaun warna cream muda motif bordir bunga bunga sedikit diatas lutut sederhana terlihat istimewa ditubuhnya, ditambah dengan sebuah pita yang melekat di pinggang rampingnya. Membuat banyak orang memuji kecantikan gadis ini malam itu. Tas Chanel sling berwarna senada beretengger dipundak kanannya, dan terakhir high heels cream YSL simple membuat penampilan wanita ini menjadi semakin sempurna. Make up tipis membuat wajahnya bersinar, ditambah lipstick merah yang terbentuk sempurna saat ia tersenyum di bibir tipisnya. Jung Junsu, wanita cantik ini asyik mengobrol akrab dengan beberapa temannya yang lain. Berpindah dari satu sudut ke sudut ruangan lainnya bercengkramah dengan beberapa orang yang sudah lama tidak ditemui.

Hampir semua pria dan wanita yang melewatinya akan menengok kearah gadis cantik ini. Penampilannya yang simple tapi malah makin memancarkan kecantikan, kesederhanaan dan keanggunan seorang Jung Junsu

"nona Junsuu" suara seorang wanita yang familiar tertangkap telinga Junsu ditengah suasana yang ramai tersebut. Ia menengok kearah suara dan mendapati nona Kim, salah seorang pegawai kepercayaannya ayahnya sedang berjalan menghampirinya

"ne nona Kim?"jawab Junsu memisahkan diri dari teman-temannya sebentar

"Tuan dan Nyonya memanggil anda untuk bertemu dengan salah satu teman Tuan, nona. Anda diminta ikut dengan saya sekarang" jawab nona Kim sopan ditengah keramaian acara tersebut

"ahh okay okay" Junsu pun hanya menurut, berjalan keluar ballroom utama megikuti nona Kim sambil melambai sedikit pada sahabat-sahabatnya, memberi isyarat ia akan kembali nanti

Nona Kim memimpin Junsu menuju sebuah ruangan yang lebih kecil yang adalah masih didalam pesta tersebut. Beberapa orang dewasa berdiri menggerubung ber-ramah tamah dengan satu sama lain. Nona Kim menunjuk sudut dimana appa dan ommanya sudah terlihat dari belakang.

"silahkan nona" nona Kim menunjuk tangannya kearah Yunho dan Jaejoong "tuan dan nyonya sudah menunggu"

"ah okay, thank you nona Kim" sahut Junsu sambil tersenyum lalu berlalu menghampiri orang tuanya. Dengan sopan ia masuk kedalam percakapan orang tuanya tersebut

"annyonghaseyoo" sapa Junsu ramah sambil membungkuk sopan kepada sepasang orang yang lebih tua dihadapannya

"ahhhh Seungwan ssi, ini lah anakku yang kedua, anak perempuan kami satu-satunya, Jung Junsu" Yunho langsung membawa Junsu, putri kesayangannya ke pelukan bahunya "Junsu, ini teman lama appa dan omma, Seungwan ahjussi, Hyerim ahjumonim dan putra mereka, Park Yoochun, nde?" lanjut Yunho

"ah annyonghaseyo, Jung Junsu imnida" Junsu menjabat tangan mereka satu persatu dengan sopan "Jung Junsu, Jung Junsu" ucapnya sambil tersenyum

Senyum lebar terlihat di wajah Seungwan dan Hyerim, terpesona dengan kedatangan Junsu "aigoo,, putri mu ini cantik sekali Yunho ssi! Sopan sekali juga. Ckckck benar-benar menawan putrimu ini" puji Seungwan. Junsu hanya tersenyum malu mendengar kalimat yang selalu dilontarkan orang2 kepadanya itu

"Junsu ssi, ini putra ahjussi, Yoochun, kalian sepertinya seumur, semoga bisa berteman lebih dekat mulai sekarang, oeh?" tambah Park Seungwan lagi yang diikuti tawa renyah 5 orang lain disekelilingnya. Junsu hanya bertukar senyum sopan dengan pria yang baru ditemuinya ini. Karna ini pertama kalinya Junsu meilhat mereka, dan ditengah keramaian acara yang dihadiri ratusan kepala, gadis ini hanya melihat sekilas-sekilas wajah ahjussi, ahjumonim dan putranya ini. Sudah sering sekali ia dikenalkan dengan keluarga teman-teman ayahnya seperti ini sampai Junsu pusing sendiri saat mencoba mengenalinya satu persatu. Sebagai konglomerat dan businessman kelas atas, tentu saja Jung Yunho dan Jaejoong punya relasi dimana-mana, dan seringkali setelah bercakap-cakap, teman-teman lamanya kan akan meminta dikenalkan dengan putri seorang Jung Yunho, persis seperti malam ini; yang dikira Junsu akan sama saja dengan keluarga-keluarga lainnya yang ia kira hanya akan dilihatnya untuk sekali. Tanpa diketahuinya, malam ini, keluarga teman Yunho yang kali ini, berbeda.

_**Rumah Park Yoochun**_

Park Yoochun berdiri tegap sambil merapikan lengan kemeja birunya didepan kaca lemari di dalam kamar pribadinya. Wajahnya terlihat segar dan ia sedang bersiap dengan pakaian rapi malam itu. Kemeja biru casual, celana coklat, belt dan sepatu dengan warna senada terlihat sempurna ditubuhnya. Wangi cologne khas pria harum tercium tapi tidak terlalu mencolok dari sosoknya yang tegap. Pria tampan ini menggulum senyum sedikit menganggumi wajah tampannya di cermin (hahahahah), ia dan appa dan ommanya akan berkunjung kerumah seorang teman hari ini. Teman yang putrinya akan dijadikan calon istriku. Ck. Pikir Yoochun

Ya, dengan pembicaraan sepihaknya dengan Park Seungwan, sang ayah, Yoochun tidak punya banyak pilihan selain menurut untuk pergi malam ini. Beramah tamah ke rumah –yang katanya- calon mertuanya, menemui calon istrinya yang Yoochun sendiri tidak begitu ingat wajahnya seperti apa.

Seungwan sudah bilang mereka –Yoochun dan wanita yang dimaksud appa nya ini sudah pernah bertemu dipernikahan Kang Hyeri 2 bulan lalu. Tapi sayangnya malam itu, Yoochun digeret orang tuanya untuk tidak ber-ramah tamah dengan satu keluarga saja. Beberapa keluarga yang membawa putrinya berbasa-basi dengan ia dan orang tuanya malam itu. Dan dimata Yoochun, semua wanita di pesta itu terlihat sama, saking banyaknya dan membuatnya pusing bahkan hanya untuk mencoba mengingat. Park Seungwan sudah mencoba memberikan deskripsi untuk Yoochun mengingat tentang keluarga Jung, tapi tetap saja putranya ini tidak bisa ingat –atau karena memang sengaja tidak mau ingat.

Cling Cling

Handphone Yoochun berbunyi dua kali ditengah kesunyian mobil keluarga Park di perjalanan malam itu. Yoochun membuka handphonenya. Membaca pesan yang masuk

_Oppa, besok nonton The Hunger Games ya!_

_Jam 11 seperti biasa? Aku tunggu! ^^ Xx_

Yoochun tersenyum sedikit membaca pesan dari Jinhee tersebut, lalu jarinya dengan cekatan mengetik balasan dengan cepat

_Oke, tentu saja! Jam 11 besok! Xx_

Pertemuan kedua keluarga itu berjalan dengan baik hingga diakhiri dengan Yoochun yang menyetir kembali kerumahnya. Ia tidak merasakan apa-apa malam itu. Hanya makan malam biasa, harus ber-ramah tamah seperti biasanya, dan oh ya, bertemu dengan gadis yang selama ini dimaksud oleh appa nya. Yoochun mengingatnya sekarang, gadis yang mengenakan gaun motif border bunga-bunga krem malam itu, Junsu –nama wanita itu tidak terlalu berbeda dengan pertama kali mereka bertemu, hanya bibirnya yang tanpa lipstick merah malam ini yang menjadi perbedaan. Disamping itu, Yoochun tidak –karna tidak mau terlalu memperhatikan. Ia hanya mengikuti alur yang dimainkan ayahnya malam itu. Ngobrol-ngobrol dengan Jung Yunho ahjussi dan mengetahui beberapa informasi tentang Junsu –calon istrinya ini. Yoochun sekarang tahu kalau Junsu 2 tahun lebih muda darinya, lalu… hmm… lalu.. well ok hanya itu informasi yang ia cerna malam ini. Pikir Yoochun sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sendiri sambil menyetir

_Flashback_

"perjodohan apa sih appa, aku bisa mencari pasanganku sendiri" ucap Yoochun

"kau memang bisa mencari pasangan sendiri. Tapi apa kau bisa mencari pasangan sebagus yang appa pilihkan? Kau ini tidak bisa memilih calon istri sembarangan Park Yoochun"

"lalu apa sih special nya pilihan appa itu? Harus seperti apa menantu yang appa mau?"

"sudahlah Yoochun kau tidak perlu banyak tau, yang pasti yang appa dan omma pilihkan untukmu adalah yang terbaik. Ingat jangan lah egois. Kamu tau kan posisimu dikeluarga ini"

Yoochun hanya bisa tersenyum malas menderngarnya "iya appa iyaa….." sahutnya

"Pilihan kami adalah yang terbaik, kau hanya perlu percaya dan menjalankan permintaan omma mu. Lebih dekatlah sedikit dengan Junsu. Kalian akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi"

Yoochun tidak membalas. Ia sudah malas beragumen. Tidak salah jika ia menjadi anak yang keras kepala, tentu saja turun dari ayahnya sendiri ini, yang sangatlah keras kepala juga. Makanya argument diantara mereka berdua selalu berakhir dengan alot. Yoohun terdiam sambil berpikir. Tidak akan banyak gunanya jika ia melawan tindakan ayahnya, ia harus menggunakan cara lain. Ia tidak bisa menjalankan kemauan appanya kali ini- aku sudah mempunyai kekasih! Pikir Yoochun. Well, kalau aku adalah pihak tidak bisa melepaskannya. Dia pasti akan bisa melepaskan perjodohan ini kan? Pikir Yoochun setelah berhari-hari memutar otak. *otak Yoochun memang pas-pasan hahahaaha

TBC to chapter 2. Thanks for reading everyone!

-DXB; SAT 21/6/14; 00:30-


	7. rainy night chapter 2

RAINY NIGHT CHAPTER 2

If I try to pursue it, it will only run away, the future is undecided

While stopping along the way over and over again, we've shared smiles and tears

You and I have made this journey, and that's the only truth that I am certain –AsuWaKuruKara-TVXQ-

_S Restaurant Seoul 14:30_

Sepasang pria dan wanita menikmati makan siang mereka berhadapan. Duduk di pinggir kaca pintu masuk café, matahari siang yang bersinar terik menyinari meja makan mereka. Junsu dan Yoochun, sabtu itu jalan-jalan bersama untuk kedua kalinya setelah minggu lalu nonton film bersama untuk pertama kalinya. Hari itu sama seperti minggu lalu, di siang hari Yoochun menjemput Junsu dirumahnya, bersama menonton film yang sedang diputar, lalu makan siang, dan jalan-jalan sebentar lalu pulang

"ohh jadi kau kuliah di Jerman Junsu" ucap Yoochun sambil masih mengunyah pelan

"heeh, oppa mengambil accounting dan finance di Inggris kan?" sahut Junsu

"hee betul" Yoochun hanya mengangguk dan menjawab seadanya –lalu diam. Junsu menelan ludah perlahan. Memandangi piring makanannya yang sudah hampir selesai. Tapi ia sudah jadi tidak nafsu makan lagi. Berbeda sekali dengan 15 menit lalu saat ia kelaparan karna ini sudah jam 2 lewat dan baru bisa makan siang –karna pria dihadapannya ini seenaknya sendiri menentukan nonton film jam 12. Junsu menghela nafas sedikit. Selalu seperti ini, kesunyian yang awkward, dan harus selalu dia yang mengajak orang ini membicarakan sesuatu duluan. Junsu menengok sedikit keluar sambil masih berusaha menegak sisa makanannya –masih mencoba bersabar

"hobimu apa oppa? Sepak bola?" Tanya Junsu –lagi.

"nggggg… tidak juga.. apa yahh. Hmm aku suka film dan music sihh"

Junsu mengangguk mendengarkan. Lalu hening. Aku bisa benar-benar akan naik pitam kalau begini terus, pikir Junsu. Didiamkan, dicuekin, ditolak secara tidak langsung, ditolak. Runtuknya dalam hati sambil mencibirkan bibirnya sedikit.

Selang beberapa menit ditengah kesunyian HP Yoochun berdering. Ia mengangkat telepon itu dengan santai lalu bangkit berdiri dan pergi keluar tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pada gadis dihadapannya. Dan Junsu bisa mendengar dengan jelas betapa berbedanya nada bicara Yoochun dengan lawan bicaranya di telepon

"yeoboseyo. Ah nee Jinhee yaa. Nee" ucap pria itu dengan penuh nada. Nada orang yang bahagia. Berbeda sekali dengan beberapa menit yang lalu saat mengobrol denganya –well, bahkan tidak bisa disebut mengobrol, melainkan hanya seperti sesi tanya jawab, yg sedikit lebih baik/akrab dari interview pegawai baru. Junsu semakin menekuk mukanya, emosi di puncak kepalanya sudah hampir meledak sebentar lagi.

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian Yoochun kembali keduduknya dengan wajah berseri. "ah sorry Junsu, temanku menelpon tadi hehe" ucapnya sambil menyengir lebar. Junsu masih bersikap sopan dan hanya balas tersenyum. Ya, 10 menit Junsu menunggu pria satu ini tertawa-tawa di telepon. 10 menit, dengan tidak tahu malunya dia membuat aku menunggu. Runtuk Junsu lagi. Sudah bagus tidak kutinggal pulang dia disini! Junsu masih terus lanjut mengomel dalam hatinya. Tapi ia masih diam, hanya meruntuk dalam hati yang lalu menghasilkan sesuatu pemikiran.

Well, iya juga ya. Tidak, kau tidak boleh kalah Junsu, jangan mengikuti permainannya. Junsu mulai mengerti arah permainan Yoochun. Aku tidak akan mau dipermalukan olehmu Yoochun. Kalau itu yang kau mau, baiklah aku akan mundur. Tapi jangan harap aku bisa terseret dalam jebakanmu, lihat saja nanti.

Pikir Junsu lalu menarik sebuah senyum simpul sambil masih memandangi jalan diluar dalam perjalanan pulang kerumahnya bersama Yoochun

_Minggu selanjutnya_

Junsu dan Yoochun kembali jalan berdua Sabtu ini. Tapi jangan harap kalau ini adalah kemauan mereka berdua –karna kini keduanya pun sudah tidak punya keinginan sekecil apapun itu untuk bertemu apalagi menghabiskan berdua.

Ya, salahkan lah Yoochun dengan evil nya yang memperlakukan Junsu seperti itu secara sepihak hanya karna ia sudah punya kekasih, yaitu Jinhee yang sudah dekat dengannya sejak setahun yang lalu –yang tentu saja tidak diketahui orang tua Yoochun makanya semua berakhir seperti ini.

Yoochun yang menganggap segala sesuatunya dengan sangat enteng, memang sengaja untuk menggagalkan hubungan mereka –tanpa ia sadari, bahwa tindakannya sudah membawa efek yang lebih jauh dari itu. Yaitu, menyakiti hati seseorang, yaitu perasaan seorang Jung Junsu. Di sisi lain, bisa dibayangkan perasaan seorang Jung Junsu seperti apa- ia sudah sangat capek bahkan hanya untuk melihat muka Yoochun setelah 2 minggu ini. Kalau bukan karna orang tuanya, ia tak akan segan-segan untuk melayangkan tangannya ke pipi Yoochun. Tapi dari semua amarahnya, Junsu mencoba menahan dan akan melepasnya secara perlahan. Ia akan terus jalan untuk memenuhi keinginan kedua orang tua mereka. Karna kalau mereka menolak sekarang, pasti para orang tua akan menolah secara ini baru dua minggu –karena mereka tidak tau saja bagaimana perlakuan Yoochun!

Well, Junsu tidak ingin gegabah dan mencari masalah, ia hanya akan menahan untuk sebentar lagi, lalu setelahnya ia akan bisa lepas dari aktivitas tiap minggu dengan pria itu. Huff, Park Yoochun. Pria yang tidak disangka hanya tiba didalam hidupnya untuk menguras dan menguji kesabarannya. Pikir Junsu matang-matang.

_**Permainan berubah, pihak yang menyakiti dan tersakiti pun secara tidak langsung juga turut berubah**_

_S Restaurant Seoul_

"nuni busyeo itorog areumdaun. Nae momi itteollyeo machi kkuman gatta. hangsungando ttel su jocha eobsneun…"

HP Yoochun bordering. Pria itu mengangkat telepon dengan santai di duduknya

"yeoboseyo.. ne jinhee yaaa.. neee" Junsu masih fokus dengan makanannya. Ia bukan tidak tahu siapa nama itu. Ia sudah bisa menebak, sudah pasti Jinhee adalah kekasih satu mahluk bernama Yoochun ini. Tapi Junsu tidak perduli, urusan Yoochun bukan urusanku lagi, pikir Junsu

"nee yaa aku sedang makan siang, nanti mau nonton, kau sudah nonton film ini?"

Yoochun melirik ke Junsu yang tidak bergeming, berbeda dengan minggu-minggu lalu, saat didapatinya ekspresi Junsu yang berubah hanya dengan mendengar nama Jinhee. Membuat Yoochun penasaran

"ohh boleh boleh, aku bisa nonton lagi denganmu besok hahahah" Yoochun tertawa-tawa dan membesarkan volume suaranya dengan sengaja. Mencari perhatian sambil masih melirik Junsu, menunggu ekspresi Junsu yang tidak suka, jealous atau marah. Betapa egois dan jahatnya memang satu pria ini. Ckckck.

Seperti sebelumnya, Junsu tidak bergeming, ia malah membalas tatapan Yoochun, mata mereka bertemu. Dan Yoochun mendapati Junsu tidak marah, tidak cemburu, tidak.. tidak terganggu sama sekali! Oh crap, kenapa dia tidak marah?! Seharusnya kan Junsu marah dengan ku yang jelas2 dekat dengan wanita lain! Pikir Yoochun dalam hati

TBC to chapter 3. Author nulis sambil nunggu flight di airport. Eh taunya jadi productive bgt berbanjir ide hahahaha. Lanjut nulis dan publish di Jakarta. Thanks for reading, following, favouriting, and reviewing everyone! Real much appreciated!

Best regards

_JeslyneYunita_

_**DXB; 21/6/14; 02:40**_


	8. rainy night chapter 3

RAINY NIGHT CHAPTER 3

Your hair is tied back so I can see your forehead

It bounces every time you walk

At the end of your pants that wrap your smooth legs are light sneakers

Everything about you is simple but you give off beauty

Wherever you go you have good manners

The way you smile and the way you talk make my rough thoughts brighter

You fill up my heart so much that I can't breath

A girl who knows how to enjoy her life rather than money

A possessor of a charm of unconventional beauty

You have the scent of human, an untainted and natural person in this complex world –Human Scent – Gary ft. Jung In-

Yooochun POV

Aneh sekali, kenapa tadi Junsu sudah tidak cemberut ya? Padahal kali ini aku bicara keras-keras dengan Jinhee tepat dihadapannya. Minggu lalu saja ia langsung kesal sekali, kenapa kali ini tidak? Apa dia memang benar-benar suka padaku hingga mau walaupun aku sudah punya pacar lain? Haish,,, aku jadi mikir yang macam-macam. Hmmm ada apa sebenarnya dengan kamu Jung Junsu?

"sorry lama oppa, ayo" sebuah suara familiar membangunkanku dari lamunan didepan toilet mall ini. Junsu, kami akan hendak nonton film bareng setelah makan tadi

"ah iya, ayo" jawabku santai dan kami pun berjalan berdampingan masuk kedalam studio film.

_-Yoochun POV ends_

22:40

Yoochun membulak balikkan badannya di tempat tidur, mencoba terlelap tapi entah kenapa ia belum bisa juga tidur. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan hari ini. Sesuatu yang membuat otaknya untuk terus menerus mengingat kejadian-kejadian tersebut

"_**thank you!" "sorry lama oppa, ayo" "thank you oppa hari ini, annyong"**_

Suara khas tersebut terus terngiang ngiang di kepala Yoochun. Junsu. Ya, itu adalah suara Junsu, Yoochun tak bisa melupakan suara itu, ia menenggalamkan kepalanya didalam bantal mencoba lupa. Tapi ia tidak bisa menahan sesuatu yang terasa senang didalam hatinya dengan diperlakukan dengan baik seperti ini oleh Junsu. Baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan orang sebaik dan sesopan Junsu. Tolong, terima kasih, sorry. Kata-kata yang sederhana tapi meninggalkan bekas yang sangat dalam kepadanya. Yoochun tak bisa berhenti tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengingat itu semua. Pikirannya jadi semakin tertarik kebelakang, mengingat setiap pertemuan mereka sejak pertama kalinya. Memang dari dulu Junsu sudah seperti ini, ia saja yang baru menyadarinya, dan ia langsung menyukainya, membuat Yoochun tak bisa lupa.

Drrt Drrt Drrt

Handphone Junsu bergetar dipojok meja kerjanya

Yoochun Oppa Calling

Junsu mendekatkan handphone itu ke telinga kanannya

"yeoboseyo"

"yeoboseyo, Junsu ssi, besok Sabtu seperti biasa kujemput dirumah ya?"

"oh, sorry oppa. Teman ku menikah hari sabtu ini, aku harus menemaninya seharian. Bertemu lagi minggu depan saja ya" jawab Junsu enteng

"ohhh?" Yoochun melongo sebentar "ohh okelah tidak apa. Nggg.. Ok then hanging up now.. ngg. Bye" jawab Yoochun terbata-bata lalu langsung memutuskan pembicaraan

"bye" jawab Junsu singkat lalu kembali fokus kedalam pekerjaannya kamis siang itu. Sedangkan disisi lain, Yoochun masih memandangi handphone dan meja kerjanya dengan tatapan kosong. Ahh,, tidak bertemu Junsu deh minggu ini! Pikirnya sambil melenguh sedikit.

Tok tok tok. Yoochun mengetuk-ngetukkan pena kesayangannya kemeja kayu tersebut. Junsu Junsu Junsu. Mata pria ini menerawang kemana-mana, tetapi tidak sama sekali menghiraukan dokumen-dokumen yang perlu dikerjakannya yang berserakan diatas meja. Otaknya terus meminta untuk mengingat beberapa hal kecil yang ia lakukan bersama Junsu secara berulang-ulang, dan terus penasaran dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Walau sudah berkali-kali ia terus menganalisa berbagai kemungkinan jawaban untuk pertanyaan tersebut, tapi terus Yoochun masih penasaran. Kenapa Junsu sudah tidak marah ya kemarin? Apa dia memang sudah benar-benar mau menerimaku apa adanya? Apa dia benar-benar menyukaiku? Arghhh Park Yoochun, pikirkan perasaanmu dulu sekarang. Apa kau menyukainya? Kau menyukai Junsu? Pikir Yoochun berulang-ulang. Hanya hal ini yang ada di otaknya selama beberapa hari terakhir. Berputar-putar di pertanyaan dan misteri yang sama. Mengulang ulang satu nama yang sama. Jung Junsu Jung Junsu Jung Junsu, seirama dengan tangannya yang terus menetuk netuk pena itu dimeja kerjanya. Tok tok tok.

_**Sabtu sore S Hotel Seoul**_

Seorang wanita cantik berbalut gaun pengantin putih mewah berdiri didepan kaca di suatu kamar VIP hotel tersebut. Beberapa wanita lain terlihat sibuk berada disekelilingnya, merapikan renda-renda gaun cantik tersebut, merapikan tataan rambutnya, make up nya, sepatunya, dan berbagai hal kecil lainnya.

Belasan orang lalu lalang keluar masuk kamar tersebut juga, mulai dari keluarga, teman, kerabat, pegawai hotel hingga beberapa orang dengan kamera untuk mengabadikan momen bahagia hari itu.

"ahh,, pitanya selesai oenni!" ucap seorang wanita manis yang tadi sedang berlutut di bagian samping gaun besar sang pengantin. Gadis itu bangun berdiri dan memastikan hasil pekerjaan kecil nya tadi, membantu sang pengantin membereskan satu details pita disisi kiri gaun

"ahh terima kasih sekali ya Junsu!" sang pengantin tersenyum lebar seraya hendak memeluk Junsu. Kedua wanita ini pun bercengkramah akrab

"sama-sama oenni, hehe" jawab Junsu "oenni cantik sekali! Hehe" kembali diusap-usapnya sedikit gaun oenni nya itu, memastikan semuanya sudah sempurna

"ahh kau juga sangat cantik hari ini Junsu! Argh nanti kau akan sekolah lagi nanti! Aku akan sangat merindukanmu! Huu" jawab Jehyun, seorang putri pejabat Seoul yang baru saja menikah hari ini tersebut seraya memeluk Junsu

"hahahah sama oen, aku akan merindukanmu juga!" Junsu tersenyum lebar

"kapan kau berangkat Junsu? Masih dua minggu lagi kan?" Tanya Jehyun

"heeh, sekitar 2 minggu lagi oen." Junsu menyibakkan poninya sedikit "aku belum berangkat karna ingin menghadiri pernikahan oenni dulu! Haha" jawab Junsu sedikit bercanda

"oh tentu! Awas saja kalau kau sampai tidak hadir di pernikahanku Junsu! Hahahah." Jehyun meraih tangan Junsu dan menggenggamnya tulus "Junsu ya. Sebelum kau pergi minggu depan kita hang out bareng dulu ya! Nanti aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu!"

Junsu mengangguk dengan senyum bahagia

"pasti oen.. aku juga pasti merindukanmu! Sudah, nikmati dulu hari ini. Selamat ya Hyun-ie oenni. Kau cantik sekali hari ini!" jawab Junsu menghindari pembicaraan sentimental lebih jauh dengan sahabatnya ini, untuk menghindarinya merasa makin sedih juga

"yaaa. Thank you, terima kasih sudah membantu banyak Junsu untuk hari ini. Uhhh aku berhutang banyak padamu! Hehe"

2 wanita ini pun lanjut bercengkramah akrab. Dan tak terasa akhirnya satu hari itu berakhir juga dengan sangat cepat bagi Junsu.

Junsu membantu pernikahan oenni terdekatnya ini sejak pagi di hari special nya ini. Sejak pagi hingga sore. Ia adalah salah satu dari beberapa bridemaids dan menikmati hari special ini dengan teman-teman terdekatnya selama acara hingga malam tiba lagi.

_Sabtu selanjutnya_

"crayfish carbonara" ucap seorang pelayan membawakan sepiring besar pasta hangat ke hadapan Junsu

"terima kasih" balas Junsu ramah "selamat menikmati" ucap pelayan tersebut mengangguk lalu berlalu pergi

Junsu dan Yoochun sama-sama mengangkat sendok dan garpu mereka masing-masing, bersiap makan. Siang itu cuaca kota Seoul sedang tidak terlalu bagus, hujan rintik-rintik terus turun sejak pagi dan berlanjut hingga siang ini.

"selamat makan oppa" ujar Junsu "ne selamat makan" jawab Yoochun. Percakapan dasar mereka, seperti biasa.

5 menit berlalu dalam kesunyian, fokus menikmati makanan mereka masing-masing, hingga Yoochun akhirnya membuka suara saat melihat Junsu makan dengan tangan kiri

"oh Junsu, kamu kidal?" Tanya Yoochun

Yoochun menatap mata Junsu, berharap Junsu bisa menatap tatapannya.

"iya. Oppa juga kan?" jawab Junsu enteng tanpa melirik sedikitpun. Deg. Yoochun melepas tatapannya dengan lesu. Ia langsung menyadari sesuatu, ternyata begini sakitnya dicuekin oleh seseorang. Begini rasanya saat di-ignore dan ditolak secara tidak langsung oleh seseorang. Hatinya terasa menciut detik itu juga. Otaknya sedikit berpikir, Yoochun melirik tangan kirinya sendiri yang memegang garpu dan tangan kanannya yang memegang sendok. Ia kidal –juga, dan Junsu sudah menyadari itu sejak kapan-kapan, sedangkan dia sendiri. Sudah berapa minggu mereka bertemu dan mereka selalu makan berhadapan, tapi baru hari ini dirinya menyadari Junsu kidal juga. Dan dengan bodohnya ia menanyakan langsung, meminta dipuji karna memperhatikan dan punya kesamaan. Tapi malah berakhir dengan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Oh crap Park Yoochun. Bodoh sekali kau selama ini. Pikir Yoochun.

Sesudahnya…

"ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu? Oh ya, Restaurant kami sedang ada menu desert special nona. Minggu ini kami ada Apple Pie Special Handmade dari local chef kami. Berminat untuk mencoba?" seorang pelayan membereskan piring makanan Junsu dan Yoochun sambil mempromosikan menu special mereka tersebut hari ini.

Junsu yang baru selesai membersihkan mulutnya dengan napkin langsung terlihat tertarik walaupun ia sudah kenyang

"oh? Apple pie?" tanyanya lagi

"betul nona." Pelayan itu mengangguk

Junsu berpaling kearah Yoochun "oppa mau desert?"

"tidak Junsu, tapi kalau kau mau pesan saja! Akan kutemani"

Junsu langsung tersenyum refleks dan mengangguk.

"thank you oppa. Baiklah, tolong Apple Pie nya satu ya" ucap Junsu sekaligus kepada 2 orang dihadapannya tersebut

Mata Junsu terliaht berbinar-binar, ia sudah tak sabar menanti apple pienya. Ia pernah mencoba apple pie di restaurant italia ini, tapi sudah lama sekali karna menu ini tidak ada setiap hari. Makanya saat ditawarkan lagi, tentu saja mood wanita ini langsung berubah 180 derajat.

Deg. Sesuatu yang berbeda kembali terasa saat Yoochun melihat senyum Junsu yang sangat manis dan senang. Pria ini jadi ikut tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat senyum manis Junsu. Matanya tak terlepas dari wajah gadis itu yang sedang memandangi hujan rintik-rintik dijalanan luar. Sekali lagi sesuatu yang simple tentang Junsu membuatnya tak berhenti tersenyum hingga ia harus menutupi mulutnya sendiri untuk berhenti tersenyum supaya tidak dikira orang gila oleh Junsu. Pria ini masih tidak habis pikir bagaimana dalam waktu sesingkat ini ia bisa jatuh hati pada seorang Jung Junsu.

Drrt Drrt Drrt

Handphone hitam Junsu bergetar di meja. Yoochun melirik sebentar melihat ada panggilan masuk, entah dari siapa. Tangan kanan Junsu yang dihiasi sebuah gelang putih meraih handphone itu

"sebentar ya oppa" Junsu langsung bangkit dari duduknya, beranjak meminta waktu sebentar. Yoochun membalasnya dengan anggukan

Sepasang mata itu tidak berhenti menatapi Junsu yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan serius. Suaranya tidak terlalu terdengar karna kalah dengan suara hujan. Tapi dari gerakan mulutnya, sepertinya Junsu sedang berbicara dalam bahasa inggris. Pikir Yoochun. Mungkin urusan pekerjaan.

Junsu berjalan kembali kemejanya sambil masih bercakap-cakap dan menggulum senyum hangat.

"alright, _Schönen Dank" _ucap gadis ini terakhir lalu mengakhiri telepon tersebut dan kembali duduk

"sorry oppa. Aku makan dulu ya" Apple Pie tadi sudah tersaji dihadapan Junsu. Ia pun langsung mengambil garpu dan dengan lahap mencoba Apple Pie lezat tersebut "ne silahkan. kau.. bisa baca bahasa jerman?" tanya Yoochun refleks saat Junsu baru saja menelan potongan pie pertamanya. Ia menunggu sebentar karna masih mengunyah untuk menjawab sambil mengangguk "ne" jawab Junsu

"ohh.. baru belajar?" sambung Yoochun

"tidak, aku selesai underdraduate di Jerman 3 tahun" jawab Junsu halus tanpa menatapnya. Mendengar jawaban Junsu Yoochun malah bersyukur Junsu tidak menatapnya kali ini. Tanpa melihat mata Junsu saja muka pria ini sudah langsung memerah, apalagi kalau ia bertatapan lansung dengan Junsu. Oh iya ya dulu kan Junsu pernah cerita di S1 di Jerman! Arghhhh. Pikir Yoochun yang lagi-lagi telat, merutuki kebodohannya sendiri

While on the other side…

Cih, sudah berapa kali kita membicarakan pendidikanku baik saat berdua atau saat diacara keluarga. Aku bahkan ingat di kota apa dia belajar dulu. Tapi ia tak ingat sedikitpun aku kuliah dimana dulu. Well,, untuk apa juga aku peduli? Ini sudah bukan urusanku lagi. Pikir Junsu santai sekilas, lalu lanjut mengalihkan pikirannya ke hal lain.

Ya, Junsu sudah sedikit banyak tidak perduli lagi dengan Yoochun. Gadis ini hanya menganggap Yoochun sebagai oppa anak teman appa nya yang bertemu secara regular dengannya hanya untuk beberapa minggu lagi, tidak lebih. Ia sudah tidak mau berharap banyak dari mahluk satu ini, setelah mengetahui jenis pria macam apa seorang Park Yoochun ini.

TBC to chapter 4

Ps: Author gak ada koneksi internet selama di Jakarta, jadi mengandalkan wifi dan jadi sekali update jadi langsung banyaaak chapter gini, hehe. Anyway thanks for reading. Don't think twice to leave any review. Thanks!


	9. rainy night chapter 4

RAINY NIGHT CHAPTER 4

I worked as I sweated so money always overflows

But I hadn't found a love that I wanted to share it with

But you're a bit different

A girl who knows how to long for a person's hand like an LP

After my hard days, after I got to know you

Everything is going back to its place –Human Scent – Gary ft. Jung In-

_S Coffee Seoul_

"grande hazelnut late dan grande doule shot latte" seorang barista menyodorkan dua cup kopi panas

"thank you!" ucap sang pria yang sedari tadi sudah menunggu pesanannya tersebut, meraih 2 gelas kopi itu dan membawanya ke meja depan didekat taman.

"so, kau suka dengannya?" Tanya Sungmin straight to the point, melanjutkan pembicaraannya tadi sambil meletakkan dua gelas yang masih panas tersebut tepat dihadapan Yoochun

"I think so" jawab Yoochun enteng sambil mengangkat bahu sedikit. Sungmin, yang adalah salah satu teman dekatnya hanya bisa menyengir mendengar jawaban Yoochun tersebut

"kau ini Park Yoochun… ckckck" dihisapnya sedikit hazelnut latte miliknya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala

"Junsu itu beda min. Dia menarik dalam cara yang berbeda. Mungkin aku belum mengenalnya dengan baik, tapi…" Yoochun menggigit bibirnya sebentar

"lalu?" Sungmin masih mendengarkan

"tapi aku tertarik dengan hal-hal kecil yang ada padanya. Hal-hal yang tidak dilakukan wanita lain. Yang justru tidak pernah kusadari bahwa itu adalah hal-hal penting" ujar Yoochun

"ck, Yoochun-a. Lihatlah siapa yang bicara seperti ini sekarang. Dulu, siapa yang curhat padaku tidak pernah ingin dijodohkan" Yoochun tersenyum pahit mendengar reaksi Sungmin. Dia sudah siap menjawab, tapi temannya ini langsung melanjutkan "eits, tunggu dulu, tunggu dulu. Ingatlah, dulu siapa yang tidak pernah tertarik dengan gadis lain selain kekasihmu si Jinhee itu? Lihatkan apa kataku. Setelah kau mengenalnya…."

"iya aku tau Lee Sungmin, aku tau apa maksudmu" potong Yoochun lagi

Sungmin hanya bisa tertawa kecil, ia tak usah menjelaskan panjang lebar lagi. Yoochun sudah menyadari sendiri kesalahannya

"Aku hanya sedikit bingung. Melihat reaksi Junsu yang kuceritakan padamu tadi Min, apa kau pikir… dia menyukaiku? Apa tidak?" Yoochun memajukan badannya dan menaruh kedua tangannya dimeja. Mencoba mendapat solusi/pendapat yang serius dari Sungmin

"well, mana aku tau Park Yoochun, aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Dan satu reaksi/ekspresi dari seseorang tidak bisa langsung diartikan dari satu sudut pandang saja" jawab Sungmin

"kau serius suka dengannya?" Yoochun langsung mengangguk.

Tangan sungmin bergerak menata handphonenya, gelas kopi Yoochun, dan gelas kopinya menjadi satu deretan

"kalau kau ingin mengejarnya. Kau haru bergerak lebih jauh dari yang seharusnya kau lakukan kemarin" ucap Sungmin "dulu, kau bisa memulai dari sini. Ini yang seharusnya menjadi garis start kalian" tangannya menunjuk handphone yang berada diantara dua gelas "dan Junsu disini, ini yang kau kejar" diletakkan tangan kanannya ke gelas kopi disebelah kanan. Yoochun masih mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan "tapi karena perlakuanmu kemarin, kau sudah mundur 5 langkah kesini, yang membuat jarakmu untuk mengejar Junsu menjadi lebih jauh" Sungmin menunjuk gelas diujung kiri dan menggambarkan jarak diantara dua gelas tersebut "kau bukan hanya perlu menempuh jarak yang lebih jauh. Tapi kamu juga harus berani memutar balik Chun. Putuskan Jinhee sekarang juga" ucap Sungmin tegas

Yoochun terdiam sebentar, setelahnya ia baru bertanya "jadi menurutmu sekarang jarak antara aku dan Junsu menjadi lebih jauh? Tapi terakhir kemarin, saat aku bicara dengan Jinhee, Junsu tidak terlihat marah lagi"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya "disini aku berbicara pahitnya. Menganggap kalau Junsu benar-benar sudah membenci mu karna perlakuan berengsek mu itu terhadapnya. Dan kalau menurut opini aku, teman yang mengetahui semua bagaimana perlakuan seorang Park Yoochun saat sedang ignorant. Itulah yang akan terjadi" Sungmin mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya dimeja sambil kembali menyender di kursi "come on Chun, kau masih bisa berharap Junsu malah berketut lutut dihadapanmu dengan sikapmu yang bragging cewe lain didepan matanya? Kau kira Junsu itu wanita bodoh? Strategimu untuk membuat kalian jauh itu berhasil. Kupuji strategimu dalam hal itu. Tapi kalau ceritanya jadi seperti ini, dimana kau yang malah balik menyukainya. Well, selamat, kau harus berusaha jauh lebih keras lagi mulai dari sekarang untuk membalik keadaan. Now or never mate." Sungmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar. Sedangkan Yoochun disisi lain langsung terasa seperti dibangunkan ke dunia nyata dengan jawaban temannya ini. Benar juga, bagaimana ia masih bisa berharap Junsu menyukai sikap brengseknya selama ini. Pikir Yoochun

"makanya sifat Junsu berubah sekali selama ini… hfft…" gumam Yoochun kecil

"makanya pastikan dulu perasaanmu. Jangan terlalu banyak memainkan orang Yoochun-a. Nanti kau bisa mendapat karma nya sendiri" tambah Sungmin lagi

"heeh" Yoochun hanya mengangguk singkat. Sungmin menatap dalam wajah Yoochun yang sedikit gelisah, membuatnya semakin penasaran dengan seorang Jung Junsu yang bisa membuat temannya menjadi seperti ini

"kalau memang kau menyukainya. Kejarlah, kau selalu bisa mendapatkan keinginanmu kan Park Yoo Chun?!" Sungmin sedikit menghibur Yoochun, iba setelah tadi menghempaskan harapannya dalam-dalam, hahah

Yoochun masih diam. Ia masih merasa kesal dengan dirinya sendiri

"memang seperti apa sih yang membuatmu menyukainya?" Tanya Sungmin. Ia tau ini pertanyaan klise dan sangat main stream. Tapi dalam kasus Yoochun, ia sendiri menjadi penasaran

"banyak min. Junsu itu… hffft" Yoochun menghela nafas sejenak "entahlah, tadinya aku juga tidak sadar, tapi setelah beberapa kali jalan berdua. Aku jadi semakin menyadari sifat-sifat basic Junsu yang sangatlah baik" Sungmin hampir tersedak dan menahan tawa mendengar jawaban Yoochun. See, sounds very cliché right? Pikir Sungmin

Yoochun yang sudah tau Sungmin akan menertawakannya langsung menjelaskan

"nah, maksudku itu.. I mean like, disehari-hari saja, kepekaan dan reaksinya terhadap orang-orang disekitarnya, bagaimana ia berperilaku, bagaimana ia bersikap, bagaimana ia bisa menjaga emosinya. Dan,,, hmm entahlah, aku hanya tidak bisa berhenti mengingatnya setelah menyadarinya" ucap Yoochun tulus

"dan yah. Aku pelan-pelan menyukainya. Aku tau ia tak suka padaku, Junsu sudah sangat cuek sekarang, tapi dia masih… masih memperlakukanku dengan baik, say thank you, sorry, oppa, dan lain-lain. Tersenyum padaku walaupun aku tau dia marah….. yahhh. Kau taulah" ujar Yoochun.

Sungmin menaikkan alisnya, mengangguk sambil masih menyandar santai.

"iya aku tahu Yoochun-a" jawab Sungmin

Well, akhirnya Park Yoochun bertemu orang yang tepat untuk membuat dia terjebak dalam permainannya sendiri. Pikir pria ini dalam hati sambil menggulum senyum tipis. Lee Sungmin sangat mengerti orang seperti apa Park Yoochun itu, tak terkecuali tentang wanita. Yoochun selalu bercerita tentang hal ini kepadanya, selayaknya hari ini dimana Yoochun menceritakan tentang Jung Junsu

"usahakanlah Yoochun-a. Kau tau tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini. Dan kalau kau mengerjakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh, tidak ada juga yang akan menjadi sia-sia nantinya" Sungmin tersenyum tulus sambil menepuk pundak Yoochun saat hendak beranjak ke toilet. Yoochun hanya bisa tersenyum pahit mendengar support Sungmin. Well, memang sepertinya aku harus mendapatkanmu Junsu, bagaimanapun tek tek. Pikir Yoochun sambil menggulum senyum dan mengetuk ngetukkan jarinya dimeja kayu tersebut.

_Rumah Junsu di hari Sabtu depannya_

Yoochun berjalan pelan mengitari ruang tengah rumah kediaman Jung Yunho, memandangi dengan seksama beberapa lukisan, foto, dan pajangan yang tertata rapi disetiap sudut rumah mewah itu. Sudah 2 bulan tiap minggunya ia berkunjung kerumah ini, tapi baru kali ini dia mempunyai keinginan untuk menelaah lebih jauh isi rumah Jung Yunho ahjussi; biasanya sambil menunggu Junsu, Yoochun hanya memainkan hp nya sibuk ngobrol dengan Jinhee.

Langkah Yoochun terhenti di salah satu sudut ruangan, memandangi foto-foto Yunho dan Jaejoong, juga Junsu yang saat itu masih berusia belasan tahun. Yoochun tersenyum-senyum sedikit, mendapat kepuasan tersendiri dari mengenal lebih jauh keluarga Jung ini.

Sebuah buket bunga besar fresh cantik dengan vas putih nya diletakkan disebelah barisan foto. Mata Yoochun tidak menangkap kecantikan bunga itu, tetapi tertuju pada sebuah kartu yang masih terselip didalamnya.

Melihat suasana rumah yang sangat sepi, Yoochun mengambil kartu kecil itu dan membukanya dengan hati-hati

_**Happiest Birthday Junsu!**_

_**Wish you all the best always ya!**_

_**All the best for your future study, come back real soon to hang out again with us in here, kekeke~~**_

_**Gbu and fam abundantly Junsuu**_

_**Stay sweet, pretty, and awesome darl.**_

_**Always feelin' like 22, ^^**_

_**Hugs and kisses Xxx**_

_** Jihye, Sohyun, Yoomi & JiEun**_

___**서 울 **__**5/6/13**_

Dibalik kartu juga terselip sebuah foto 5 orang wanita yang salah satu diantaranya adalah junsu

_**Yoochun POV**_

Future study? Maksudnya apa? 5 Juni? Ah damn! Jadi rabu kemarin ulang tahunnya Junsu? Aku lupa sama sekali! Arghhh. Padahal di ulang tahunku kemarin Junsu masih bisa mengirim hadiah Park Yoochun! Ah damn!

Pikirku sambil memasukkan kartu tersebut kedalam amplopnya dengan perlahan, dan mengambilakan kartu ketempatnya kembali dengan hati-hati

_**Yoochun POV ends**_

Yoochun menuju sofa untuk kembali duduk sambil mengerutuki dirinya sendiri kesal. Arghhhhhh lagi-lagi aku ketinggalan sesuatu tentang Junsu! Pikirnya. Penyesalannya menjadi terlebih dalam karena beberapa minggu lalu yang adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Junsu menitipkan hadiah dan sebuah kartu walaupun cuma dengan tulisan "happy birthday" ke kantor nya langsung. Ia sibuk kerja dan merayakan dengan Jinhee hari itu, jadilah Yoochun hanya sempat mengucapkan "terima kasih" ke Junsu.

"Yoochun oppa!" panggil sebuah suara dari arah tangga saat Yoochun masih duduk menunduk di sofa

"oeh?" pria ini menengok kearah Junsu

"sorry lama oppa, ayo berangkat" jawab Junsu seraya berjalan ke pintu depan

"oh, heeh oke" mereka berdua pun berjalan berdampingan menuju lobby rumah dimana mobil Yoochun berada. Dengan sebuah foto Junsu dan teman-temannya tadi masih terselip di kantong kanan celana jeans Yoochun

TBC to chapter 5


	10. rainy night chapter 5

RAINY NIGHT CHAPTER 5

Sekali publish/upload langsung 5 chapter! Hehe. Maaf belum lanjut Kiss The Baby Sky juga. Maaf untuk yang nungguin, diusahain setelah ini semoga bisa lanjut Kiss The Baby Sky juga ya asap. Oh ya, buat yg suka koleksi foto2 TVXQ dan JYJ. Bisa dilihat/ditengok di web namanya pinterest, dengan username jeslyneyunita board tvxq dan jyj. Cek di triple w dot _pinterest_ dot com slash _jeslyneyunita_ slash _tvxq_ atau triple w dot _pinterest_ dot com slash _jeslyneyunita_ slash _jyj._ Itu adalah virtual board tempat author koleksi dan update photos terbaru mereka (terutama jyj), so cuma mau share aja ke kalian semua. hehe Thank you!

Thanks untuk semua responsenya, review, favourite, following. Semuanya membuat author terus lanjut cerita ini. Maaf untuk update yang lama (gak ada internet selama di Jakarta).

Dan yang review minta Yoochun pertahanin Junsu. Iyah cerita ini memang fokus ke couple ini dan cerita Yoochun memperjuangkan Junsu, hehe. Terima kasih lagi semuanya. Thanks for reading, and have a good day people!

Time already passed like this

I try looking for your traces but they are erased

The last memories of you

Are locked in the rims of my tears -InHeaven-JYJ-

_12:30 kantor Yoochun_

Yoochun duduk menyandar di kursi kerjanya sambil menyangga handphone ditelinga kananya, dan jari jari tangan kiri nya yang memegang erat sebuah foto.

Matanya menatap kosong tapi juga penuh dengan rasa penasaran

Tut…Tut…Tut…

Hanya itu suara yang terdengar dari handphone nya. Terus menunggu hingga telepon terputus sendiri, dan kembali menyentuh pilihal call Jung Junsu setelahnya, berulang-ulang.

Ini hari Kamis jam makan siang, dia selalu menghubungi Junsu di hari ini. Tapi sejak pagi Junsu tak sekali pun mengangkat teleponnya. Membuat Yoochun terus mencoba hingga siang ini.

Masih tak ada jawaban. Yoochun membuka laci meja dengan tangan kirinya dan meletakkan foto yang tadi ia genggam kedalam dompetnya kembali di laci itu. Pria ini menghela nafas sebentar, mengutak-atik handphonenya sebentar- mendial nomor lain

Tut..Tut..

"yeoboseyo dengan kediaman keluarga Jung" akhirnya suara seseorang terdengar juga

"oh, yeoboseyo, bisa bicara dengan Jung Junsu, ahjussi?" Tanya Yoochun sopan kepada laki-laki yang sepertinya lebih tua darinya ini

"Nona Junsu baru saja keluar rumah. Maaf dengan siapa saya bicara?"

"ohh begitu. Aku, hmm aku Park Yoochun ahjussi"

"ohh, Tuan Park"

"heeh"

"ada pesan yang bisa saya sampaikan mungkin,untuk nona Junsu, Tuan Park?"

"emm boleh deh ahjussi tolong titip pesan untuk Junsu agar segera menghubungiku" jawab Yoochun

"baiklah tuan, ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?"

"tidak, itu saja ahjussi. Terima kasih ya"

"sama-sama. Terima kasih juga tuan. Selamat siang" tutup seorang pelayan keluarga Jung itu dengan sopan

"selamat siang" balas Yoochun lalu kembali meletakkan handphonenya dimeja dengan asal.

Yoochun menggigit bibirnya sekilas, hendak kembali fokus ke sisa pekerjannya saat ternyata handphone itu bergetar sedikit. Drrt.

Yoochun meraihnya dengan cepat dan membaca pesan Junsu

_**Oppa sorry aku sedang sibuk, maaf tidak bisa mengangkat telepon. Nanti kuhubungi lagi. Thx**_

_Kamar Junsu 17:30_

Junsu terlihat sibuk bulak-balik kamarnya membereskan isi sebuah koper besar dipojok kamarnya. Dengan rambut yang diikat, kaus biasa dan celana rumah, bulir-bulir keringat kecil terlihat di ujung pelipisnya. Tidak hanya Junsu, Jaejoong, ibunya juga terus bulak-balik membawa beberapa barang dan di-pack kedalam koper tersebut.

Drrt Drrt Drrt Drrt

Handphone putih Junsu bergetar di atas meja samping ranjang untuk kesekian kalinya. Junsu berhenti sejenak dan melihatnya sekilas, 6 pesan whatsapp, 4 pesan line,dari teman-teman terdekatnya, dan beberapa miscall dari Yoochun. Gadis ini duduk sebentar disamping ranjang. Menulis pesan untuk Yoochun

_Oppa sorry, tadi ada apa menelepon?_

Tok tok tok, Junsu dan Jaejoong menengok kepintu masuk kamar itu. Yoon ahjussi, salah satu pelayan senior dirumah ini menengokkan kepala kedalam kamar

"permisi Nyonya, nona Junsu, tadi siang ada telepon dari Tuan Park Yoochun mencari nona Junsu. Tuan Yoochun juga meminta ada menghubunginya kembali setelahnya"

Jaejoong dan Junsu sama-sama diam beberapa detik, baru buru-buru Junsu menjawab "ohh, heeh ahjussi sudah aku contact. Terima kasih Yoon ahjussi" jawab Junsu sambil tersenyum menganggukkan kepala

"baiklah, saya permisi nona, Nyonya" Yoon ahjussi pamit mudur menutup pintu kamar kembali rapat-rapat

"loh kok Yoochun telepon Junsu? Kalian tidak bertemu?" Tanya Jaejoong sang umma

"ahh,, bertemu kok omma… tadi handphone ku mati jadi oppa tidak bisa menghubungi" Junsu menjawab dengan hati-hati sambil membereskan rambutnya sedikit, mencoba rileks "mungkin Yoochun oppa menelpon kerumah untuk mengecek apakah aku sudah keluar rumah apa belum" lanjut Junsu

"ohhh begitu…." Jaejoong kembali sibuk menata isi koper putrinya.

Junsu dibelakang menghela nafas lega. Ah iya, Yoochun oppa menghubunginya dari siang tapi baru sekarang dia baru ingat. Pikir Junsu

Drrtt

Junsu membuka kembali handphonenya

_Kamu tadi kemana? Hari Sabtu kujemput seperti biasa?_

Ah iya, aku juga belum bilang kalau sabtu ini tidak bisa pergi. haduhhh. Runtuk Junsu sedikit dalam hatinya. 5 hari terakhir ini sangatlah sibuk bagi Junsu, bertemu dengan banyak orang, merapikan pekerjaan yang tersisa, beres-beres dari kantor nya juga dari kamar tidurnya ini seperti sekarang, bersiap meninggalkan Seoul esok hari. Jadilah banyak hal kecil yang terlupakan.

_Sedang keluar dengan teman. Ah sabtu ini tidak bisa oppa, sorry baru kabarin sekarang. _Ketik Junsu

Yoochun membalas dengan cepat setelahnya,

_Besok memang kemana?_

_Hmm besok saja kukasih tau oppa, aku masih ada urusan sekarang, mian_

_Oke baiklah, kabari aku besok ya_

_Okk. Thx oppa_

Tulis Junsu terakhir lalu melempar handphone nya ketengah kasur. Kembali sibuk merapikan barang-barangnya yang masih cukup berantakan

"jangan lupa tiket, passport, dan barang-barang lain di tas Su, siapkan dari sekarang supaya besok tidak ketinggalan" ucap Jaejoong sebelum hendak turun untuk makan malam dulu

"iya omma, okee" balas Junsu dengan senyum manisnya lalu menutup pintu kamarnya.

Jumat 14:05 Kantor Yoochun

Drrt Drrt Drrt

Suara getar handphone terdengar lagi dari dalam laci meja kerjanya. Yoochun yang sedang konsentrasi dengan pekerjannya sedari tadi tidak terlalu mengihraukan handphonenya. Setelah bergetar beberapa kali, baru akhirnya ia mengecek handphone itu.

Dan tak sampai satu menit ia membaca pesan yang diterima. Pria tinggi ini langsung mengambil kunci mobil, dompet dan jam tangannya dan langsung pergi keluar membanting pintu ruangannya tersebut; tanpa memakai jasnya terlebih dahulu, tanpa mengatakan apapun kepada sekretarisnya yang hanya bisa bengong- melihat bos nya yg main terburu-buru pergi ke lantai bawah.

Sedan Mercedes Benz hitam yang dikendarai supir Yoochun melaju dengan cepat keluar dari parkiran gedung, menembus jalanan kota Seoul yang untungnya tidak terlalu macet di jam segini. Matanya fokus terpaku pada jalanan, menginstruksikan sang supir untuk mengendarai secepat tapi tetap seaman mungkin, di lampu merah ia mendial nomor telepon rumah Junsu

"yeoboseyo dengan kediaman keluarga Jung" sapa suara seseorang yang sama seperti kemarin

Yoochun menjawab dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar-kepanikan tercetak jelas dari suaranya tersebut

"yeoboseyo.. ah.. ahjussi, Junsu.. Junsu bernagkat hari ini?" Tanya Yoochun terbata-bata. Masih mencoba berharap bahwa semuanya ini tidak benar

"benar Tuan, flight nona Junsu siang ini jam 3 sore"

"arghh!" keluh Yoochun sekilas, refleksnya. "Junsu ke kota mana di Inggris ahjussi? Manchester? London?"

"mm.. Manchester tuan Park. Nona Junsu tidak bersekolah di Manchester tapi akan tiba lewat airport Manchester" jawab Yoon ahjussi dengan nada sedikit bingung. Terutama mendengar nada bicara Yoochun yang sepertinya sedang memiliki sesuatu yang penting sekali

"ah baiklah ahjussi. Terima kasih sekali ya informasinya!"

"ah iya, terima kasih juga, selamat siang Tuan Park"

"neeee" jawab Yoochun sekilas lalu langsung memutuskan telepon dengan lemas. Matanya kembali tertuju pada jalanan diluar dengan tatapan kosong. Jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat, berharap dan berdoa- sekali ini saja, ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Junsu. Bahkan untuk semenit saja, ia ingin mengucapkan selamat jalan kepada Junsu. Perasaan Yoochun terasa campur aduk detik itu juga. Antara marah, kecewa, berharap ini tidaklah nyata, dan perasaan penasaran yang begemuruh didadanya.

Bagaimana bisa ia baru tahu kalau Junsu pergi hari ini juga? Junsu tidak boleh pergi. Junsu.. Junsu.. Apakah Junsu akan kembali? Bagaimana jika ia tidak kembali? Apa Junsu sudah memberitahu keadaan sebenarnya hubungan mereka kepada orang tua mereka? Apa aku masih bisa bertunangan dengan Junsu setelah dia kembali? Semua pertanyaan itu menjadi satu berkutat didalam otak Yoochun. Hatinya terasa resah dan sangatlah kuatir, sesuatu yang tidak bisa dikendalikan oleh kepalanya sendiri

_**Yoochun oppa, hari ini aku berangkat ke UK untuk melanjutkan master**_

_**Sorry baru memberi tahu hari ini. Aku pamit dulu ya. Annyong**_

Begitulah isi pesan Junsu barusan, yang membuat mata Yoochun terbelalak dan membuatnya langsung terburu-buru menuju airport detik itu juga.

15:30

Hujan rintik-rintik semakin lama semakin menderas membasahi kota Seoul. Satu persatu titik air itu tertangkap didalam pandangan Yoochun. Pandangannya masih kosong, ia masih tergolek lemas di bangku belakang mobilnya.

Hanya berbeda dengan satu jam lalu, jantungnya sudah tidak bergedup keras sekarang, semua pertanyaan tadi terlupakan begitu saja, yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah gambaran wajah Junsu yang terakhir ditemuinya hari Sabtu minggu kemarin, gambaran wajah Yunho ahjussi dan Jaejoong ahjumonim yang ditemuinya di airport. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, pikir Yoochun smbil mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan kanan. Dilirik jam di pergelangan kirinya. Satu jam, dalam satu jam lebih ini saja, satu hal penting telah banyak berubah.

Yoochun meraih handphonenya di saku kiri dan men-dial satu contact. Lee Sungmin.

"yeoboseyo" sapa Sungmin nun jauh disana

"yeoboseyo. Min….." balas Yoochun dengan suara datar

"ada apa Chun?"

"Junsu min… Junsu.. pergi ke UK"

"hahhhh? Junsuuu? Yang benar Park Yoochun" suara Sungmin langsung meninggi, jauh berbeda dengan suaranya yang sangat santai tadi

"iyaa. Melanjutkan master disana. Barusan pesawatnya take off" jawab Yoochun sambil memijit-mijit dahinya.

"kok bisa? Kau baru tahu? Sudah bertemu dengannya tadi?"

"tidak bertemu sama sekali. Aku baru tahu saat dia memberi kabar 1 jam sebelum take off. Aku menyusul ke airport tapi sudah telat" Yoochun menjelaskan. Ia sangat ingin bercerita dengan seseorang. Maka menelpon Sungmin, sahabatnya, adalah pilihan yang tepat di saat-saat seperti ini

"haahh,.,, haishh…" Sungmin ikut menghela nafas juga mendengar cerita Yoochun. Benar-benar malang temannya satu ini

"kau dimana? Kita bertemu lah sekarang juga"

"sedang jalan balik ke kantor"

"ya, bertemu dulu di coffee shop biasa, ok? Aku kesana sekarang juga" balas Sungmin sambil suara kertas bisik-bisik terdengar juga dibelakangnya. Pria ini menutup berkas-berkas yang ia sedang kerjakan tadinya, menunda pekerjaan sebentar dan bergegas bertemu lansung dengan Yoochun

"baiklah"

"alright I'll see you there"

"hmm, thanks min" tutup Yoochun

"neee" dan tut. Sungmin memutuskan pembicaraan

Yoochun segera menginstruksikan supirnya untuk mengambil arah ke sebuah coffee shop di pusat kota, tempat ia biasa selalu bertemu dengan Sungmin

Tuk. Tuk. 2 cangkir chocolate panas diletakkan Sungmin ditengah meja yang diduduki Yoochun.

"jadi Junsu ke UK?" Tanya Sungmin yang segera mengambil duduk dihadapan pria yang sedang melipat tangannya diatas meja dengan masih cemberut ini

"heeh"

"Kok Juni? Kan intake nya September/oktober?" Tanya Sungmin lagi

"Summer school dulu sekalian kata ahjussi, hffft" jawab Yoochun sambil menghela nafas lagi, menyangga wajahnya dengan satu tangan, dan mulai menyesap gelas cokelat panasnya sedikit-sedikit

"Ohh" Sungmin manggut-manggut mendengarkan

"Park Yoo Chun" panggil Sungmin

"hmm?"

Sungmin menatap kedua mata Yoochun dalam "Kau benar-benar suka sama junsu? Jangan mengejarnya demi hal lain jika kau tidak benar-benar menyayanginya" ucapnya dengan sangat tegas dan pasti

Yoochun yang mendengar ucapannya langsung membuka mulut sedetik kemudian

TBC to chapter 6

JKT 27/6/14 21:50


End file.
